Onward to Fry-Pan...
Onward to Fry-Pan... (強盗大策戦, Gōtō Daisakusen; lit. "The Great Robbery Plan") is the tenth chapter to the Dragon Ball manga. Its anime adaption is the ending of the episode "Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls". Cover The cover features Goku riding his Flying Nimbus over a mountain region while Bulma and Oolong are riding in a hot air balloon titled Capsule #116. Bulma is holding a telescope and an airplane can be seen in the background. Summary As morning approaches, Oolong sits in the driver seat of the House-Wagon holding a gun guarding just in case Yamcha decided to show up again. When Goku wakes up, Oolong goes to brush his teeth as he tells Goku about Yamcha's attempt to rob them the previous night. Bulma comes down covering herself in only a sheet yelling at Oolong for not cleaning her clothes. Instead Bulma is forced to wear a Bunny Costume that was in a chest upstairs. As Oolong begins to drive the House-Wagon on its way to Fire Mountain, Yamcha spots them over from his hideout and plans for another attack. Armed with an automatic rifle and the Bazooka Panzer Faust, he rides his Mighty Mouse driven by Puar to try and stop them. As soon as he's close enough he shoots using the Panzer Faust, blowing off the driver side of the wagon and rendering Bulma unconscious. Yamcha threatens Goku and Oolong to give them the Dragon Balls but Goku becomes furious and gets ready to confront Yamcha. He tries to use his Wolf Fang Fist on Goku, but he easily repels them knocking Yamcha's tooth off in the process. Dismayed at having his gallant face destroyed, he retreats. After fleeing, Yamcha comes up with a plan to secretly follow them on their quest and take the balls once they have collected all seven. As Goku carries the unconscious Bulma while traveling with Oolong through the desert, Yamcha comes back shortly after apologizing for starting off on the wrong foot and gives them a car capsule to replace the wagon. Oolong is skeptical of such a sudden change in attitude, but Yamcha drives off before they can question him further. They get on the car and drive off, unaware that Yamcha has planted a tracking device on it to follow them. Appearances Characters Locations * Earth ** Diablo Desert *** Yamcha's Hideout Objects * House-Wagon * Gun * Bunny Costume * Mighty Mouse * Panzer Faust * Capsule * Car Differences from Anime * The scene of Shu and Mai looking through the House-Wagon's ruins for the Dragon Balls and it later blowing up from there time bomb is not shown. Trivia * This chapter takes place on the morning of September 7th, Age 749. Gallery Oolongwithgun.jpg|Oolong guarding with a gun Bulmasheets.jpg|Bulma brushing his teeth as Bulma wakes up Bulmaputtingmakeupon.jpg|Bulma putting lipstick on Mightymousechasinghousewagon.jpg|Yamcha in the Mighty Mouse chasing the House-Wagon Panzerfaustmanga.jpg|Yamcha holding the Panzer Faust Knockedoutbulma.jpg|Bulma knocked out from the impact Fightwhereyamchalosestooth.jpg|Goku and Yamcha's rematch ending in Yamcha losing a tooth Yamchalookingatmissingtooth.jpg|Puar transformed into a mirror showing Yamcha's missing tooth Yamchaplottingafterdefeat.jpg|Yamcha after fleeing from the fight Gokucarryingbulmaindesert.jpg|Goku carrying Bulma through the desert Drivingcaroutofdesert.jpg|Oolong driving the car Yamcha gave them Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball